In a Time Division Duplex (TDD) mobile communication system, with the deployment of base stations (BSs), even interference between a downlink sub-frame of one BS and an uplink sub-frame of another BS is a problem to solve.
Accordingly, a method and apparatus for avoiding interference between BSs are needed.